


Denial

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Helena finding a loved one dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to warn you, this is short and unedited. I wrote it as the small circle of Helena-lovers cried over the idea of Helena reacting to Sarah's death.

You sit cross-legged, stoic and still, like a Buddhist statue. Your head is dipped as if you were about to pray, but silence reins; with half-lidded eyes, you stare unseeingly. 

Liquid bullets discharge outside and pelt against the ground with the fury of an army; upon impact, their tiny bodies burst with a sigh. 

She was about to speak, you know that. 

You watched her lips move, and you saw the minute undulation of her chest. Her marble eyes stare at you and you cock your head, patiently waiting. She is going to speak, and you will listen.

Your hand prods the red pool beneath her, testing the water. But you quickly pull away when your fingers stick. A cold memory shivers down your spine of blood thick as jelly. You know the feeling well. 

Your hands intertwine in your lap. She was going to tell you something. She wouldn’t leave you without telling you first. How long are you expected to wait? 

"Sarah, wake up," you murmur. Your nails dig into the soft flesh of your palm. "Wake up, Sarah." 

She stares at you silently.

Your heart shudders, pulls the trigger. Anger shoots through your veins, trailing fear behind it like the tail of a comet. Extending from your heart, your hand slips from your grip and connects with her cheek. You scream at her, your throat raw with blood. Your hands ball into fists and pound against her chest.  
She doesn’t even blink. 

Sniffling, you lean back into your previous position. Your hands intertwine on your lap. Silent now, you dip your head and stare at your sister. Her lips are parted slightly, and thick droplets of blood decorate her chin like the shattered shells of the rain on cement.  
She was just about to say something.


End file.
